Another Place To Live
by daniel.vasquez.9461799
Summary: After Baymax actually burn Honey Lemon's House, They went to stay at Fred's Mansion and his parents moved to Los Angeles, (Wasabi is with him also), This story will have Hirogo, and Wasaney (means Wasabi and Honey Lemon) relationships, and I think this is the first who used Wasaney relationship on this site, Rated T For Mild Language, Sexual Content, Nudity, and some Violence.
1. Chapter 1: Fred's Mansion

How about you four could stay at my mansion, Fred said.

Wait what, Hiro said.

You letting us stay with you, Gogo said.

Sure, Fred said.

I don't know about this, Honey Lemon said, What happened if your didn't let us stay.

They moved to Los Angeles, Fred said, and me, and the butter's got the place all buy our selves.

Do you pay your bills, Gogo said.

Yes, Fred said.

Ok I'm in, Gogo said.

Me too, Hiro said.

Me three, Honey Lemon said.

Me four, Baymax said.

Great there will be all six of us, Fred said.

Wait who's the six, Hiro said.

Me, Wasabi said.

Wait you want to stay with him, Hiro said.

I stayed with him ever since I moved here to go to SFIT, Wasabi said, my hometown is at Chicago.

They put their bags in Honey Lemon's trunk and went to Fred's House.

You guys are gonna love living with me, we gonna eat all junk foods, watch rated R, Movies, and staying up all night long.

Question, Hiro said. How many bedrooms do you have in the mansion, Hiro said.

8 bedrooms, Fred said but My parents and the butler's don't want to share a room with someone so there will 3 of you have to share a room.

How many butlers do you have, Hiro said.

One is a Butler, one is a cleaner, and one is a Chef, Fred said.

They got to Fred Mansion and Fred show them to their rooms.

So who gonna share a room together, Fred said.

I know me and Baymax sharing a room, Hiro said.

I'lI'll go with them, Gogo said.

Gogo you don't want to stay with me, Honey Lemon said.

No way your room gonna be to much pink, Gogo said.

You three are lucky because your room has a bathroom, Fred said, there are 5 bathrooms in this mansion, there's one guest bathroom upstairs but it might not have a lot of hot water because the Butler's used it, there's one down stairs but there's no tub.

Ok, They said.

Later tonight everyone went to bed. Hiro put on a blue tee shirt, and Blue PJ's shorts, Gogo wear a tie dyed shirt and white PJ's shorts.

What are you doing, Gogo said.

Making a little bed on the floor, Hiro said.

Gogo what about you sleep with me on the bed so your back won't be hurting, Gogo said.

That's true, Baymax said.

Ok, Hiro said.

Hiro make sure you not being a pervert to her like you did to Honey, Baymax said.

Baymax he didn't know that she wearing a towel, Gogo said.

A little Later they are watching TV and Hiro went fast asleep, Gogo quickly kiss his forehead like what Honey Lemon did to him also.

**My first chapter of Another Place To Live, The next one gonna be about them going to the mall and loses Baymax, See ya later. **


	2. Chapter 2: A trip to the movies (Again)

Everyone woke up at 10:00am and saw Hiro and Gogo sleeping together Honey Lemon took her phone out to take a picture of them but just then they woke up.

Morning Love Birds, Fred said.

I can explain, They said.

It's ok, Honey Lemon said.

They all took a shower and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

So what should we do today, Honey Lemon said.

Not the movies because Baymax won't be quiet, Hiro said.

Hiro this time I will behave, Baymax said.

I don't know bud, Hiro said.

Play Super Smash Bros, Fred said.

Let's do something out of the house, Hiro said.

Go to the park, Wasabi said.

Boring, Gogo said.

Go to the museum, Wasabi said.

Still boring, Gogo said.

Go to the library, Wasabi said.

Quick picking stupid places, Gogo said.

How about the mall, Honey Lemon said.

Yeah we could do that but no movies, Gogo said.

They all agreed, an hour later there at the San Francokyo Mall.

Is this the mall, Baymax said.

Yes sweetie this is the mall, Honey Lemon said.

Remember Baymax we are not going to the movies, Hiro said.

I will behave this time, Baymax said.

Sorry bud, Hiro said.

Have I went here before, Baymax said.

One time when we saw Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb, Hiro said.

So do we give Baymax some money so he could get something, Fred said.

Hiro upgrade me to make money out of my mouth, Baymax said.

How much do you got, Gogo said.

I could make dollars, Baymax said.

They went inside the mall, they only went to the store that just for girls, so the boys went to get some boy stuff and they actually left Baymax in the food court.

Where to find a theater, Baymax said.

He is looking for the movie theater to see Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb again to prove Hiro that he could behave in the theater, but he couldn't find it

Excuse me family where can I find a theater, Baymax said.

You just go to the right over there and you will find the theater do you remember what I just say, The mom said.

I am a robot I cannot remember, Baymax said.

I'll show him, the boy said.

Ok, The parents said.

The kid show him the theater and left, Baymax is at the box office looking for a showing for Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb at 2ish, he found a 1:50pm showing of it.

Hello I am Baymax, Baymax said.

Hello what movie would you like to see, The Lady said.

One ticket for Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb please, Baymax said.

Sorry sir the tickets for that is sold out, The lady said.

Is sold out courageous, Baymax said.

No sold out is that there's no more empty seats left in the room, The Lady said.

Oh no, Baymax said, how am I supposed to prove Hiro that I could behave watch NATM3SOTT.

What do you mean, The Lady said.

Last time He took me to see that movie and I wasn't being quiet because it's my first time went to the movies, Baymax said.

You could prove him that you could behave seeing an other movie instead of NATMSOTT, Want to see an other movie, The lady said.

I'll go look at the movies showtimes over there and if I found a movie I'll come back, Baymax said.

Baymax went to the wall on the left looking at the movies, until he see the family who help him find the theater.

Hey there Baymax, The Father said, we're thinking about seeing NATMSOTT with you.

We can't because the lady said that it was sold out, Baymax said, so I just came here to see what other movies are playing.

How about Annie, The Little Girl said.

No, The Boy said.

What's Annie, Baymax said.

The movie that gonna be awesome, The Little Girl said.

Checking rotten tomatoes, Baymax said, it said that Annie got a 28 percent out of 100.

Me and my husband also check rotten tomatoes too, The wife said.

But Annie not gonna start untIl 2:10, The Little Girl said.

Honey let Baymax pick a movie, The Father said.

Baymax what about Taken 3, The Boy said.

My friend said that the movie is kick ass, so let me check rotten tomatoes, Baymax said, oh no, Taken 3 got a 11 percent on rotten tomatoes and you, and your sister are not 13.

I let my kids watch PG-13 Movies with a adult, The Wife said.

What is The Interview, Baymax said.

Me and my wife saw it and it was hilarious, but not good for kids, The husband said.

That's true because you are 34, the wife is 33, the boy is 12, and the girl is 8, Baymax said.

So are we gonna see Taken 3, The Boy said.

I told you to wait until the movie come to red box, The Father said.

What's The Woman In Black 2 Angel of Death, Baymax said.

A scary movie that not for kids, The Wife said.

What's Into the Woods, Baymax said.

Baymax I want to see Into The Woods, The Little Girl said, can we Baymax can we.

Let me check rotten tomatoes, Baymax said, Into The Woods got a 71 percent out of 100, so it means that the movie is good.

Ok We could see that, The parents said.

Oh no, Baymax said.

What is it, The Wife said.

We gonna miss 5 minutes of the movie because it already started, Baymax said.

Baymax the movie is still showing previews now, we got time, The Father said.

But it said that the movie start at 1:50pm and now is 1:55pm.

They start the trailers on those showtimes, The Father said.

Oh, Baymax said.

They went to the box office line, they got there tickets, and they went in the theater room, there are 22 people in there and they sit on the top, they we're late, the only trailer they saw is Paul Blart Mall Cop 2, 2 hours later, Hiro, Fred, and Wasabi came out from the Footlocker.

Hey where's Baymax, Fred said.

I thought he's with us, Hiro said.

Maybe he went and stayed with the girls, Wasabi said.

Look there they are, Hiro said.

They went to the girls.

Where's Baymax, Hiro said.

I thought he's with you guys, Gogo said.

T

Oh no we lost him, Wasabi screamed.

Maybe he's at the theater to prove us that he could behave, Fred said

The boys will check the theater while you two check the place you we're at, Hiro said.

Baymax and the family left the theater and this time Baymax did behave, he didn't make any noise, but the people in the theater laugh a few times but Baymax just wait to talk after the movie ended, when they got out they saw Hiro, Wasabi and Fred.

Baymax where have you been, Hiro said.

The movies, Baymax said, to prove you that I could behave.

And you went with a family you don't know, Hiro said, did you told them to get you a ticket.

The family told him what happened.

You see here that Baymax don't know where the theater and my son showed him the theater, and a couple minutes later we decided to go with him to see NATMSOTT, but he said that the tickets we're sold out, so we just went and saw Into The Woods, The Father said.

Oh sorry Baymax said.

It's ok, Baymax said.

So did he behave, Hiro said.

Yes he did, The Father said, he didn't say a word until the movie ended.

Great, Hiro said, com on bud we're going home.

When will we see you again, The Boy said.

We don't know but tell me your phone number so you could contact me, Baymax said.

The boy give Baymax his phone number, Hiro and the gang left the mall and went home.

**That's all folks, I got bad news and good news, the Bad news is that I might not posed a new chapter tomorrow or Sunday. But the good news is that I'll let you guys give me some ideas for a new chapter, if you got one let me know so I'll post it on a new chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3: Blackout

On January 12 2014, they left SFIT and went back home, Hiro and Gogo are in there room watching tv.

What day is it, Gogo said.

Monday why, Hiro said.

Today there gonna be a new episode of The Fosters, Gogo said, at 7:00pm.

I thought you only liked action stuff like The Walking Dead, or American Horror Story, Hiro said.

I'm still like drama and stuff like that, Gogo said, I'm the only one who love that show.

Does Honey Lemon watch, Hiro said.

She did once but it confused her, Gogo said.

So do we get off school Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday, Hiro said.

Yes we do, Gogo said, Even Monday.

Cool, Hiro said.

Gogo acting a little weird in front of Hiro because she had a crush on him.

Hiro will you go on a date with me, Gogo said.

A date or a hangout, Hiro said.

A date, Gogo said.

Wait you like me, Hiro said.

Of course I do, Gogo said, ever since I hug you at the garage.

Which Gogo trying to say is after Hiro's mistake to tell Baymax to kill the villain he went back to the garage and 10 minutes later The rest came and Gogo huged him.

Sure, I'll go on a date with you, Hiro said.

Really, Gogo said.

Sure, Hiro said.

Gogo huged him, and just then Fred came in.

What are you love birds doing, Fred said.

Nothing, they said.

Good, I got a couple of Super Smash Bros for 3DS if you guys want to play, Fred said.

Sure I'll come and play with you, Hiro said.

Awesome, Fred said leaving the room.

You just gonna leave me here, Gogo said in her sad puppy face.

You could come if you want, Hiro said.

Ok, Gogo said, but at 7:00pm I'm gonna watch my program.

They went downstairs to play Super Smash Bros for the Wii U and 3DS. at 6:50pm the electricity turn off.

WHAT HAPPENED, Wasabi screamed.

A black out, Fred said.

I HATE BLACK OUTS, Wasabi screamed.

Master Fred, The Butler said, you did pay your bills.

He holding some envelope and bring it to Fred.

DUDE YOU DIDN'T PAY YOUR ELECTRICITY BILLS, Wasabi yelled.

I thought you do pay your bills, Gogo said.

I just did my bills, Fred said.

You're right, The Butler said, I saw his hand writing and I saw him calling the electricity.

Maybe it just the black out, Hiro said.

Does everyone has a flash light, Wasabi said.

Here you go, Fred said giving him the flashlight.

Wait it's almost 7, Gogo said, I can't missed my program.

Sorry Gogo, Fred said, you can't tell the blackouts to turn on or not, Fred said.

Shut up, Gogo cried.

She ran up to her room and shut it and lock the door.

What's wrong with Gogo, Honey Lemon said.

She's upset because she gonna miss her show because of the black out, Hiro said.

Well you Fred need to fix the back out because I was almost done with dinner, Honey Lemon said.

Butler see what's the problem, Fred said.

Sure thing your masaty, The Butler said.

Hiro went upstairs to check on Gogo, but she lock the door and Hiro tried calling her to open the door, 30 minutes later she open the door for him.

Hey Hiro, Gogo said.

So you still upset, Hiro said.

Yeah, Gogo said, after we get our lights back I'll used my laptop and go to ABC Family to watch The Fosters.

Gogo hug him and just then the lights came back on.

Your masaty someone turn off the fused box, The Butler said.

I did it, Baymax said waking to the living room.

Baymax why did you do that, Hiro said.

Honey Lemon asked me to tell you to get ready for dinner but I saw you 4 doing something busy so I turned off the fused box to get your attention, Baymax said.

Oh right, Hiro said.

They washed their hands and eat dinner, after that they continue playing super smash bros and at 9:00 everyone took a shower and went to bed.

Sorry that you missed The Fosters, Hiro said.

That's okay I'll watch it online tomorrow at SFIT, Gogo said.

Good night, Hiro said.

Good night, Gogo said and she kiss him on the lips.

Sorry my mistake, Gogo said.

They turned off the light and went to sleep.

**That's all folks, sorry if I didn't post anything yesterday, I was busy, So what chapter you want to see next tomorrow, not about Hiro and Gogo go on a date because I was thinking aabout doing it on Thursday or Friday. See ya later. **


	4. Chapter 4: Sick

After the last day of school for a 7 day weekend Hiro doesn't feel well.

Hiro are you ok, Honey Lemon said.

I'm fine, Hiro said.

Just then he went Fred's grass and threw up.

Sick dude, Fred said.

Oh no, Baymax said, your temperature is 102.4 looks like you not going to school tomorrow.

We not going to school tomorrow, Gogo said.

Why, are you guys sick too, Baymax said.

No, Gogo said, we're on break.

Oh, Baymax said.

Baymax carried Hiro in his room and put him on the bed.

You need your sleep Hiro It will take you a couple of days to feel better, Baymax said, and Gogo you may have to sleep with Honey Lemon because I don't want you to get Hiro's sickness.

No way I'm not sleeping with Honey Lemon, Gogo said.

Why, Honey Lemon said.

Because first of all your room is all pink and I hate pink, second you will keep waking me up all night with pillow fights, Gogo said.

True, Honey Lemon said

I'll just sleep on the couch in the living room, Gogo said.

Later that night Hiro is getting tried.

Baymax will you leave please I'm tired, Hiro said.

Would you like me to read you a story, Baymax said.

No Baymax, Hiro said, I got a headache.

Baymax carried Hiro and swing him.

Rock in my baby on the tree top, Baymax said.

Baymax what are you doing, Hiro said.

Singing, Baymax said.

That's not singing, Hiro said, just get me off and have.

Ok, Baymax said.

On Wednesday Hiro is still terrible, Thursday he's feeling a little better, and Friday he's better and not sick, just in time for Hiro and Gogo date.

**That's all folks sorry that this is sort I don't have any more ideas about Hiro getting sick. Tomorrow will be a new chapter of A Day in Life of Sonic and Friends where Sonic is finding a new job since Dr. Eggman dies, and on Thursday there will be a new chapter of Another Place To Live, Where Hiro and Gogo go on a date to dinner and the movies, you guys could pick what movie they could see at the theater, see ya. **


	5. Chapter 5: Update

**Sorry no chapter because I got a headache, I'll do a Big Hero 6 chapter tomorrow. **


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner and a Movie

**Hey Guys, I'm so sorry that I didn't do a Hirogo Chapter Last week I was sick, so there It Is.**

On January 16, after Hiro Feels better, Gogo ended up getting Hiro's sickness, so they cancel their date, On January 23 they feel all better, and ready for date night, but Hiro was nervous. He's in Fred room.

What's a matter little man, Fred said, nightmares about Tasahi again.

No, Hiro said, nervous.

About what, Wasabi said.

The date, Hiro said, I don't know where to go eat and what movie to see

You want to see American Sniper right, Fred,

Fred, This is a date night, I don't think American Sniper will be Hiro and Gogo choice for date night, Wasabi said.

So what is a perfect movie for me and Gogo to see, Hiro said

The Boy Next Door, Mortdecai, Strange Magic, The Wedding Ringer, and Paddington, Wasabi said.

Wait a minute how's Strange Magic, and Paddington could be a date night movie, Fred said.

Well Gogo want to see those, Wasabi said, also Mortdecai and The Wedding Ringer.

Wait Gogo want to see that piece of crap, Fred said.

Hey Paddington isn't crap, he's cute and popular, Wasabi said.

I was talking about Strange Magic, Fred said.

So do I take her to a movie that she want to see, Hiro said.

That what they do, Wasabi said, the boy get to pick a restaurant and the girl gets to pick a movie, Wasabi said.

Oh Ok, Hiro said.

Meanwhile Honey Lemon is helping Gogo putting on a skinny fancy black dress.

So how do you look, Honey Lemon said.

I look Beautiful, Gogo said.

Now let me get you some pink make up, Honey Lemon said.

No pink, Gogo said, I'll just wear the make up that I always wear.

Ok, Honey Lemon said.

At 6:00pm, they are ready for a date.

Hiro you look handsome, Gogo said.

You too but beautiful, Hiro said.

Well thank you, Gogo said.

They left the mansion and Honey Lemon, Fred, And Wasabi we're waving good bye.

So what are we gonna do while Hiro and Gogo we're on a date, Baymax said.

I don't know sweetie, Honey Lemon said.

Super Smash Bros, Fred said.

Yes let play, Baymax said.

Meanwhile Hiro took Gogo to Sushi king.

Good choice Hiro, Gogo said.

Thank you, Hiro said.

You're food is here, The Waiter said.

Thank you, They both said.

So what movie are we gonna see, Gogo said.

What about I'll let you pick, Hiro said, I picked the restaurant but now it's your turn to pick a movie.

Ok, Gogo said.

Gogo look up her phone and find any movies.

There's a 7:15pm showing for Strange Magic, Gogo said.

So you do want to see Strange Magic, Hiro said.

Yes, Gogo said.

After they ate they went to the movie theater to see Strange Magic they got their tickets and went in the theater, They saw the trailers for Underdogs, Cinderella, Home, Minions, Inside Out, and Star Wars The Force Awakens, and the movie started, after they left the theater and went home, Gogo liked the movie but Hiro didn't.

So Hiro, will you uhhhhhhh be... my uhhhhhh girlfriend please, Gogo said.

Sure, Hiro said.

Thank you, Gogo said and kiss him on the lips, but just then Baymax went outside.

I knew that Hiro is a pervert, Baymax said and he's shut the door.

What was that all about, Gogo said.

Just Baymax being Baymax, Hiro said.

They both laughed.

**That's all folks, I feel a lot better, later this week I will make a chapter about Fred's Parents, NOTE: what is your guys thoughts of The upcoming movie called Strange Magic, does it look good to you or not. **


End file.
